Mai
by OmgIt'sADancingCharmander
Summary: Take one Aphenphosmphobian Sasuke, put him in a room with a hypersexual named Naruto and what do you get? Re-uploaded from cheese-cosplay fanfic page that got hacked.
1. Kyuubi's Constant Heat

_Summery:- Take one Aphenphosmphobian Sasuke, put him in a room with a hypersexual named Naruto and what do you get? _

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters ... sadly.  
><em>

_Warning:- contains Yaoi, Half-assed attempts at humour, Rape and overly perverted ooc characters!_

* * *

><p>Mai Antacchaburu Negai.<p>

Chapter one.

* * *

><p>Don't you just hate mornings? That damn sun breaking stealthily through the windows. Those annoying twittering winged beast's known as birds, chattering at ungodly hours. And not to mention the damn <em>morning wood <em>that crops up every morning with no one but myself to bring it down. Yeah, mornings suck. Would be so much easier if I had a room-mate to help with my morning predicament, but alas I am alone in this dreary room.

Why you ask? Well, it's not because I'm not attractive if that's what your thinking! In fact I'm a 6ft 2 bronzed Adonis even if I do say so myself. Well built with a dusting of muscles in all the right places, a full head of gorgeous sunshine blonde hair – and yes it's _all _natural blonde – and then my shining glory, my eyes, deep blue orbs swirling with lust and passion.. oh yeah believe it! I'm sex on legs. But that's not what's stopping me from feeling gorgeous friction only brought out through rough, hard, passionate sexual pleasuring. Neither is it through lack of offers, or lack of trying for that matter. No my problem is where I live.

Konoha's Institute For Those In Special Need – Or just Konoha Mental Institute for us common folk – a place for those who need 24 hour observance. And let me tell you, some of the staff here don't take their job lightly. Take Iruka for example, lovely guy don't get me wrong, but does he have to be so damn stubborn and persistent? I mean come on! Every time you think your safe... BAM! He's there, I swear he has some like... 'special powers' or something... Maybe it's ESPN..? Woah! Anyway, I'm getting off the subject. So yeah, Iruka may take his job seriously but not all of the doctor's here are the same, now Kakashi... That's a doctor I enjoy – wink, wink – he used to be one of us, but he's 'cured' now. Kakashi is a kinda laid back sorta guy who's usually too busy stalking – I mean 'vying after Iruka's affection' to notice, which is great as it keeps Iruka busy for a while heh.

Oh I'm sorry, I still haven't explained who I am yet. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, 18 years old and currently receiving treatment for being a 'sex addict' (as if too much sex is a bad thing!). How did I get this way? Well, the shortened version is... I don't really want to talk about it. End of story. Sorry, but not happening. I'll let you know a little bit about before I was caught though, ah I remember it well – being free, taking chances.. great sex.. heaven. But it seems that people in my – ahem – chosen line of work weren't widely customed. That is to say they wanted it to stay as an underground type thing. And that's all I'm saying on that matter. Now where was I – Ah yes, anyway, there was a raid and the 'establishment' was closed down, I know bummer eh? So we all had to find a new job, then suffering from withdrawals I uh, heh, started my 'door-to-door seduction'. Needless to say it wasn't popular and I was arrested for a bunch of crap – breaking and entering, sexual harassment.. you know the drill. After a couple of nights I had more withdrawals and tried it on with the sexy female officer on night watch, but was unsuccessful – I have the scars to prove it – that's when they had a shrink see to me, and after his diagnosis I was sent here for rehabilitation of sorts. And now sex is limited for me, but I damn well try every opportunity I get.

Even with the staff nurses, Hinata for example, sweet little thing – only 16 and still with innocence, but that's where I hit the brick wall She's so shy and innocent she blushes and faints whenever I go near her. Then I get a pounding from Sakura – she's another staff nurse on our ward – a fiery vixen is she, I tried it on with her too – another failure. She just prefers dark, mysterious men such as Kakashi as opposed to the what you see is what you get type, such as I. And there is no way I'm attempting Tsunade again, that drunken granny tried mutilating my ikkle Kyuubi. Yeah I named my penis, what of it? Why Kyuubi you ask? Simples, because I'm a demon fox in the bedroom. Male or female – Any hole's a goal right? – I'm what I like to call an 'equal opportunist'. Oh, I almost forgot, Tsunade is the owner of KI. Well her and her perverted husband Jiraiya. He's brilliant, his class is the only I get a little satisfaction in. Only for research for his books mind you, but who am I to pass an opportunity for release?

Uh I'm getting aroused thinking about it, heh let's get back to something less sexual shall we? Oh I know, wanna meet the nutcases? Okay... Where to start, well on the 'Genin ward' – that's the ward I fulfill with my presence – we have Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and lastly Gaara. You'll meet them all soon enough. You see pretty much everyone here has their own individually 'quirky' illness, let me explain. You see most people don't realize that no two cases are the same, so even if we have two say osteopaths here, then they wont necessarily have the same symptoms or anything. But you'll figure that out when you meet them.

Right so now that I'm up it's time for breakfast, I wonder what we get today.. And yeah, that was sarcasm. We always have the same crap. Oatmeal. Puke alert! Apparently though 'it's healthy and good for us' whatever! Just give me a steaming bowl of ramen and I'm happy. See ramen is the food of the gods! I've never met anyone who could resist its seduction, not one person! It's damn well orgasmic!

Guess I'll tell you about the other wards then. There's the 'Genin ward' as I have already explained is my ward, it's generally for the younger patients. Next we have the 'Jounin ward' which has the older patients. Then lastly there is the 'Akatsuke ward' for the dangerous – or murderous – patients. On that ward everyone has a locked and padded cell-type room as opposed to the two bunked rooms in the Genin and Jounin wards.

Our rooms are pretty crappy if I'm being honest. White walls, two small simple beds each with one pillow and a rather thin sheet-like blanket. No good for cold days, you freeze your ass off. And lastly a small wardrobe that you have to share. It's like prison.

Other than that we have a recreational room, which is cool; we got games, t.v with cable, pool tables.. It's all pretty cool. Then there's the cafeteria, it's like the ones you get in high-school, y'know simple tables fit for like 8 people, a hot food line where the dinner ladies serve you, all pretty mundane stuff. And all and everything supervised.

Hmm.. Speaking of supervised.. No Iruka about, that must mean Kakashi's on the prowl heh. Ooh and we all know what that means! Oh yeah.. Now where's Genma, he's always on hand for a bit of fun! See Genma's just like me, sex addict, and damn he's good. But where is he..? Aww man, looks like the Jounin ward aren't at breakfast today. Sucks, no one on my ward is as easy as Genma.. Guess I'll have to settle for another then. Let's see.. Aha.. I bet I could get Lee by making it out to be some kind of 'challenge' – he's so gullible like that – Ah shit, Iruka's here.. sigh.. opportunity gone. Wait, he's heading this way.. what the hell, I haven't done anything!

Oh.. he just wants to tell me about the new patient.. as long as he/she is fuckable who cares? Not that I'd dare say that to him heh, but still why is he singling me out to tell.. Ah that's why, looks like I'm getting a new roomie! Hmm.. Is he hot? Shit! I just said that out loud! Great now Iruka's giving me the third degree; "Judging someone by looks is no way to get to know people... Blah, blah, blah..." Heard it a thousand times. Well, guess I should go introduce myself.. Iruka won't mind if I leave his lecture, after all it's for a good cause.. I need to meet my new room-mate and see if he's bed-able.

After all, who needs personal space?


	2. My Name Is Not Kazuki!

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters ... sadly.__And also BARBIE IS NOT MINE AND NEITHER DO I WISH THE SILLY SL*T TO BE !_

_Warning:- contains Yaoi, Half-assed attempts at humour, Rape and overly perverted ooc characters!_

* * *

><p>Mai Antacchaburu Negai.<p>

Chapter Two_ - My Name Is NOT Kazuki!_

* * *

><p>Don't you just hate mornings? Waking up and remembering the suffering of the night before? Just wanting to run away, hide, anything to take away the pain but then feeling your restraints? well imagine that every morning. Imagine being tortured by the people who are supposed to love you. Your heart being torn from your body, Hypothetically of course, over and over again. Living in fear of the next time daddy wants a thrill. Feeling the bruises deepen. Your mind slipping away. All the light draining away. Then imagine escaping being free from all that torment, but still living in fear of any kind of connection. Knowing it'll all end in a blood thirsty rage. Imagine being told your insane. That you need special accommodations. Being matriculated into a freaking mental home like some kind of freak. Mother would call it disgrace, that is if she hadn't been murdered.<p>

Two weeks I tasted the sweetness of freedom, finally being alone and becoming my own man, well okay so technically at 15 I'm not a man but you know what I mean. But anyway, as I said freedom. Sai that

was the crackpots name. He was my downfall, luring me into a false sense of security then stabbing me in the throat with it. If he'd just carried on past, just left me there hiding amidst the garbage and other things I don't wish to mention, I would have stayed free, been approached by those damn well annoying fangirls begging for me to take my 'kit' off, not listening to my warnings, clinging to my arms, tearing at my clothes, claiming me to be some kind of strip whore, are they on steroids,do they not know who I am, calling me by that damn stupid name, apparently not, 'I'm not Kazuki' I'd say only to have my words pushed aside like my body to the walls, their hands making me sick.(1) running so glad to be away from them. Then. That, was when I noticed the shady figures following me, running, faster and faster, gaining on me all the time, there was no escape, they were going to kill me or something. Their bloodthirsty claws reaching out to grab at my flesh. Fuelled by pure fear, fear of the beasts searching for a good kill.

I ran into the alleyway, practically throwing myself behind the bins, landing in what felt like a mixture of food & waste products both natural and man made, being careful to not make noise, they all ran past, but then _he _showed up, a stupid grin covering his face. I mean this guy is faker than cher in a barbie factory. But hey, at least he wasn't a total ass, he knew not to let those disgusting, partially gloved, hands tarnish my devastatingly beautiful moonbeam skin. _Wow when did I become such a narcissist?_ Opting for handcuffs with the longest chain possibly known to man, maybe they were made special for my capture, too bad I don't plan on keeping them.

The crackpot 'escorted' me to a clapped out rusty old riot van, it was no limo I can tell you that, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

They drove me to, what looked like, an ivy covered shithole with ugly pink flowers smothering their beds, and stupid sakura littered all over the yard, the only thing that looked half descent was the deep purple hydrangeas hovering over the lake side. This place was huge, not huge as in mansion huge, but huge as in, it could be counted a city in it's self huge.

Practically dragging me across the tacky concrete towards the Gigantical carved front doors. The only amazing thing about this place was the size. Everything else had a dull faded look about it, it was just so bland. The paint on the windows was a dingy yellow colour. Contrasting Prodigiously with the hall Sai was pulling me through. Basically throwing me at the sign in desk.

The silver haired man looked up from his book. _Wait was that p-p-porn? and what's with the ninja get-up. _Putting down the book as if it were a newborn, he then moved over to the computer.

He asks me my name. As if he doesn't know. "Uchiha Sasuke."

What do they mean 'the phobic'. Beckoning me forward, taking me to my quarters. _Che, my cell more like._ The Genin ward my new found hell. You'd usually expect crisp white walls, but these were more a faded grey, or maybe it's my eyes taint, making everything so dull and morbid, I never did like hospitals. The smell of antiseptics, the sound of screaming, all that contact. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.

_Jounin ward looks big. Who's that brown haired guy looking at._ They tell me to stay away from him, are they trying to be funny? You see my supposed 'illness', the thing I hate, ... is ... to be touched. Wouldn't you if you were me? They say not far now, they tell me about the ward, they tell me …...

"no I can't do this you can't make me, I won't do it, I'll run away, I don't need to be here!" calm down they tell me, _calm down?_ How do you calm down when you've just been told you'll have a room-mate? I can't have a freaking room mate. Do they think I'm nutty enough to forget people are the enemy. People just stab you in the back. People push you around for their own greed. They play with you then push you aside. They... oh god, this is gonna suck, speaking of sucking, I sure hope this room-mate knows about personal space...

* * *

><p><em>M.N: please note, The name Kazuki does not belong to me, it actually belongs to the amazingly awesome Shounen-Ai and was 'borrowed' from the story Dear Naruto.<em>

_ so go read it, or Orochimaru promises he'll open a child protection agency._


	3. Welcome To Hell

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters ... sadly._

_Warning:- contains Yaoi, Half-assed attempts at humour, Rape and overly perverted ooc characters!_

* * *

><p>Mai Antacchaburu Negai.<p>

Chapter Three_ -_ Welcome To Hell.

* * *

><p>Pounding rainfall, hurried footsteps, heavy breathing, barking dogs. Isn't it funny how your senses are more in tune when your running for your life? Well, this was the feeling of one Uchiha Sasuke as he ran for his freedom – no his life even. For surely if they caught him and sent him to that place he would die. After all how can one hope to survive around people when it was people that was their deadliest fear?<p>

The sun had set, leaving the city in the faded glow of the street lamps as he flew into someone's back garden, jumping a couple of fences into the opposite street. Panting heavily and feeling the stickiness of his sweat slicked body, the raven haired youth glanced behind confirming that, yes, he was in fact still being pursued. Cursing inwardly he wills his body to move faster.

Undeniable fear. But then that wasn't a new feeling for him, he'd lived in fear since the death of his mother. Since his father had resorted to drinking. Since his father..

Blinking back tears he wills his mind to stop the painful flashes of his past, for that's what it was – in the past. But then, can it ever really be in the past? Surely he is example enough that your past affects your future thoroughly. For now he had no chance of a normal teenage life. At only 15 years old he was stuck. Unable to trust or even have the simplest contact with another, his life had hit a dead end. There was no hope of him getting out of the hole that was dug for his future.

Suicide was useless, he'd need to go to someone to get the tools he needed for such a task. And what good would that do him? It would just put him back with the man that caused all this pain. So here he was, running from the people who claimed to only want to 'help' him. Ha, that was a laugh, how are they supposed to help him by putting him in a situation where he was constantly around people wanting to touch and take advantage of his body? Exactly. It wasn't going to help at all.

Cursing his own stupid luck at being found – he thought that getting that blonde wig would've worked, and the red contacts that were just an extra for effect. Taking a sharp turn into an alley he slips behind a nearby wheelie bin, ducking into the shadows. Trying to calm his breathing as not to be heard, he listened intently as the footsteps of his pursuers faded away into the night. Heaving a sigh of relief he slowly made his way out of the alley and ran in the opposite direction around a corner ––

Right into one of the men that were after him – damn!

"I've got him!" The man – well he didn't seem that old come to think of it, 19 maybe – shouted to his companions. Upon hearing a clinking metal noise, Sasuke looked down at his wrist in horror. The bastard had handcuffed them together! Granted it was long handcuffs (R.N: Ha-ha Death note Much) probably about 2 metres, so they needn't actually touch, but still! Didn't this guy trust him not to run. Then again he hadn't given them reason to think otherwise.

Upon further investigation said man wasn't a huge amount taller than his own 5ft 7, maybe 5ft 9? They looked rather similar too come to think of it, same dark obsidian eyes – well minus Sasuke's contacts – same raven hair, although the short cropped look wasn't much to Sasuke's taste. Hmm, were they possibly related? He wasn't about to ask. His family had disowned his part of the family after discovering his orientation, ironically that orientation caused this hell in a way. Not just for him but his brother too, who just so happened to have came out of the closet himself.

But none of that mattered now, he couldn't let anyone close enough. Hell, he couldn't even get _turned on _now. And if he did how would he get release? He flinched when he held himself to pee for christs' sake, let alone to masturbate – not that he would degrade himself enough to do so, but he'd have liked to at least have the damn option!

Pulling himself back to his surroundings, Sasuke noticed that the other three men had doubled back and were currently holding an in depth conversation about his capture. Konoha Institute eh? Sounds lovely, shame he didn't plan on actually staying there.

_Your freaking shitting me?_ "How many times do I need to repeat myself. My name is Sasuke. Not fucking Kazuki. I am not – nor will I ever be that tacky stripper!" he was so sick of this, he had a freaking phobia of being touched damnit! How was he supposed to be some cheap whore? The lowest of people they were. Always wanting sex. He was thankful he knew not of anyone like that.

God could this day get any worse..?

Apparently it could.

Room-mate? Who the fuck were they, and what kind of whacked up steroids were they on to give him – HIM – a damned room-mate?

Whatever. As long as the mentalist stayed the hell away from him and on his own side, perhaps Sasuke could handle it – he wasn't planning on being here long anyway.

Hinata was the nurse appointed that morning. Sasuke didn't mind her, she was kinda sweet in a shy kinda way. She reminded him of a friend he had once, Neji was his name. _Wonder what happened to that guy? _He thought entering the room he was allocated.

"W-Would you like any help un-unpacking Uchiha-San..?" she asked shyly.

Sasuke thought for a moment, if he was to dismiss her they might send in another less tolerable staff member, such as that silver haired man at the front desk. God that guy was something else! Practically his whole face was covered, some kind of ninja like, skin tight mask and a freaky headband covering his right eye. And as if his clothes weren't bad enough, he was reading porn!

Yeah porn in the middle of the day, in plain sight.

_Porn _in public.

_Public _porn.

Freaking _porn_ in front of _everyone._

Freaking _porn_ in front of _me._

Sasuke decided he'd much rather the shy nurse to stay a little, especially when his room-mate showed up. He may need reinforcements! He nodded and indicated a bag that was left by the door. Apparently someone had gone to his house to get 'necessities', clothes mainly. And a picture of his family, back when they were just that – a family.

Hinata nodded, her long blue-tinted hair brushing along her shoulders and began to put the clothes in a wardrobe while Sasuke continued examining the small room.

Whoever his room-mate was, he didn't seem the tidy type. His bedside table was littered with odd little drawings, of what, Sasuke didn't really care to look. And a poster of some kind of rock band was taped to the wall, with another poised above the bed on the ceiling. The bed was made, but that was only probably due to staff.

"Say Hinata?" Sasuke asked, She turned around in acknowledgment and he continued, "My room-mate, I just wondered, I mean, who is the guy-?"

Hinata's cheeks suddenly dusted with a light pink tinge. "U-Uzumaki-San? H-He w-well, th-that i-i-is t-to say–"

"He's here. So ask him yourself cutie." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obnoxious looking blonde in the doorway. What was he here for? Blinding people with his hideous fashion style? Sasuke snorted at his own private joke. The idiot was wearing a neon orange shirt, unbuttoned, with a skin tight bright blue netted top underneath. The jeans were okay he supposed, ripped with a chain dangling in the pocket. But other than that the guy looked like a clown.

"Whatever dobe. Second thought don't care." He answered turning around to inspect his bed.

"Teme." Naruto muttered. Of all the people he could have been put with he gets this – a bastard with an attitude problem. Ah well, whatever let him be a prick, he'd show him a prick, if you catch his meaning.

"Uzumaki-San... Th-This i-i-is y-your new r-room-mate..." Hinata stuttered capturing the blonde's attention, _God, _Sasuke thought,_ what's with her? She stutters even more when he's around, didn't think that was possible..._

"Please, Hinata I told you to call me Naruto." The blonde smiled crookedly gently brushing a hand down her cheek. The poor girl turned the deepest shade of red known to man and then she just fell to the floor... Hmm, so much for reinforcemen–

_**Hold the phone? **_

She's... "Oh-My-God! He's killed her? He's like that fucking X-Men girl?" The Uchiha began backing up hysterically shouting random sentences, mostly revolving around "get the fuck away" and "I don't want to die!".

"What? Dude, I didn't kill her she just–" Naruto reached out a hand trying to explain, to quickly pull it back and cover his ears when a piercing scream, that could rival any small girl was emitted from the raven's mouth.

"Don't touch me! I want to live! Mommy I want to live!" Naruto was starting to get worried, hell he was no expert but surly this wasn't healthy? He clasped his hands onto the hysterical boy's shoulders trying to calm him down. The raven let out another high-pitched screech making Naruto flinch. He was shivering, fear evident in those beautiful obsidian orbs. Fear of what exactly, was not clear to Naruto. The screams were growing louder and higher in pitch with each second. The blonde was getting scared now.

Speaking of being scared."What the hell's going on here?" a young-ish looking woman asked, striding into the room.

"Baa-chan! Help!" Naruto pleaded, still holding onto a screaming Sasuke. _Baa-chan, she looked barely in her 20's, _if only the voice of Sasuke's subconscious it still remained woman walked further into the room pulling Naruto away, "what the hell grandm-" his protest was hastily cut off by the collision with the opposite wall, coughing as he did so.

She turned to the Uchiha. "Sasuke! Sasuke..! Listen to me.. Your fine, your in Konoha institute, everything will be okay. No one's going to touch you. Sasuke, are you listening..?" she began soothingly, standing a couple of meters away. Naruto watched as the other boy calmed slightly nodding his head, tears slowly trailing down a pale cheek. Naruto felt a pang of upset for the poor boy, he looked so young and vulnerable like that. He looked to be about 14-15 years old but looking like that Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he was possibly younger?

Then suddenly he began swaying slightly, as if he was about to faint. Naruto attempted to step forward and catch the younger male, until he felt a barrier stop him from reaching the poor child. The older woman, whom the institute knew as Tsunade – or Tsunade-baba to Naruto – shook her head 'no' and Naruto watched as the young boy took a tentative step towards the bed before collapsing, landing half way on the mattress.

Tsunade turned to the blonde indicating for him to leave with her. On her way out she stopped and motioned for a couple of staff to move the Uchiha into a more comfortable position, oh and to remove miss Hinata as an afterthought.

"...and that's why young Master Sasuke is here, he is receiving treatment as he cannot be touched in any way by another." The younger blonde stood gawking slightly before–

"What? Baa-Chan please tell me this is some kind of sick joke?"

"Sometimes I wish it was, but still if you have a problem with it take it up with Jiraiya. It _was_ his idea."

Naruto gritted his teeth, there was no use arguing – it would just end in being pummeled by her mighty and legendary fists.

Jiraiya was _so _gonna get it!


	4. The First Night Together

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters ... sadly.  
><em>

_Warning:- contains Yaoi, Half-assed attempts at humour, Rape and overly perverted ooc characters!_

* * *

><p>Mai Antacchaburu Negai.<p>

Chapter Four_ -_ The First Night Together.

"Oi pervert! I want to speak with you... _now_!"

Gulping the white haired male turned around to face the boiling blonde, "oh, Naruto it's you. How can I be of––"

"Cut the crap old man! How could you?" tears – fake mind you – began to well up in the whiskered teens eyes as he looked pleadingly at the hermit.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking abou––"

"I told you to cut the crap Jiraiya!" Teeth and fists clenched, Naruto squared up with the man we now know as Jiraiya. Jiraiya in turn, stepped back a couple of inches, a slight sweat forming on his brow. For he knew this was going to happen, and a Naruto with the prospect of no sex, was a fate worse than a world without 'Graphic Romance'. (That's Jiraiya speak for porn.) "How could you put my in the same room as… as that freaking phobic!"

"Now now Naruto you know I only ever want what is right for you, an in the long run this will be. Me and Tsunade both agree that you two together can help each other. You can help Sasuke to become more open and involved, where as he in turn can help you to be less of a sex mad loony." Jiraiya smirked looking rather pleased with his explanation, but still cautious of the frustrated blonde.

"One month Naruto, just try it for one month and then you may come back to me and complain all you want, anything you say before then will be promptly ignored. Now go back to your room and sleep..." seeing the flickering in the younger males eyes, the hermit hastily added "...in your own bed."

The pout on Naruto's face made the old perv chuckle to himself. He knew this month was gonna be the hardest month Naruto had ever had, in more ways than one.

"Stupid Jiraiya, stupid hospital, stupid pink crap"

* * *

><p>Two days have past since we last saw our beautiful prince(ess) gracefully falling to the bed in exhaustion. He'd been put in the hospital ward to keep check on his blood-pressure. Today though, was the day he had to go back to the lovely piece of hell they called his room. His chants of 'I-I feel faint' were not going to cut it this time.<p>

Apparently his roommate had been asking after him, checking how he was everyday – probably just feeling guilty, it was his fault Sasuke had collapsed after all, well maybe it had I little to do with not sleeping or eating properly in 4 days, then running around trying to get rid of Sai, but mostly that stupid blonde touching him.

And now he had to go back to him, to live in the same room as him, to breath the same air as him. It truly was disgusting.

He put his stuff on his bed, then walked out into the grounds, towards the lake. The only place in this damn home that wasn't laced with pink. The lake was like a sanctuary to him the deep purple hydrangeas reminding him of his mother. She always did love them, they were scattered all over the house – well at least when daddy was out on business, if he knew about them they'd have been gone – but mother always did know how to hide things. "Stop being depressing Sasuke."

The lake glistened happily as Sasuke sat just thinking of his mother and how she'd be sat with him in her lap cuddling up to him, while telling him one of her fascinating story's. She had wanted to be a writer, but daddy wouldn't let her so she made do by telling her story's to her beautiful little star. They'd even sing together. Daddy didn't like that so they could only do it when he was not around.

See mother was one to get Ill easily – or so daddy liked to say – so she wasn't aloud to leave the house. Sasuke didn't like mommy being trapped so he would bring her, her favorite flowers. Every time she would smile, and every time Sasuke would have to take them away again, so daddy didn't see.

But one day Daddy caught Sasuke in the hydrangea bushes. The bruises didn't go down for 3 weeks. He got picked on in school because of them and his mother got very sick. Apparently she tried to defend him and daddy pushed her, she fell back and hit her head. Daddy just sat and laughed. Big brother was the one to save her, he took her to the hospital.

Daddy didn't like hospitals, hospitals always knew what people were doing, he got her out took her home and beat her again. No more than two months after that, mother was dead, in a pool of her own blood, poor Sasuke the one to find her. Big brother had gone on a school trip, daddy had sent the maid's home, so Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. He called the ambulance.

They were there in a flash of lights, sirens blazing. It was just a whirl of colour to Sasuke, they took him in too, treated him for shock. Said he was to be released when he was better. They said mother's death was an accident, but Sasuke knew better. Daddy was a nasty man, daddy didn't listen to anybody, daddy took Sasuke from the hospital and tortured him, Daddy killed Mommy.

It was strange how Sasuke still referred to his family as Mommy, Daddy and Big Brother. He guessed it as from trauma – his mind recoiling to a nicer time.

Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts, needing to escape from the images passing through his mind. He'd have to chance it. He needed his meds. He needed to go back to his room. No blonde haired prat was gonna stop him.

He ran to his room knocking over anybody in his way, then stuffed his hand in his draw pulling out the pill box, putting three in his mouth and swallowing hard. It really did hurt to take them dry, but it was always worth it.

He supposed he'd overdone the panic pills, three is a little much considering he only needed one. But what else could he do? He really needed the numbing feeling they gave right now, and one was just not going to cut it.

His mind slipping he felt himself gliding... or was it just the pills making him feel weightless? Whatever... it felt good.

* * *

><p>Naruto was having a pleasant-ish morning... ah who was he kidding it sucked more than a Dyson for fucks sake. Firstly, his damn roommate has been avoiding him. What the hell was that pricks problem anyway? All he'd done was try to help and that prissy bitch went all psycho on him. What happened to opening his mouth and saying 'please don't touch me, I don't like it'.<p>

And then, to top it all off, he wouldn't even let Naruto go in to apologize for being a thoughtful roommate.

How the hell was Naruto supposed to seduce him if the bastard avoided him? Did he not know how this worked?

He was supposed to be blinded by the beauty that was Uzumaki Naruto, then fall helplessly in lust with him and they could fall into bed.. Happily ever after – or at least until he got bored and found a new play thing. Heh after all, who was Naruto to deny others the privilege of his ultimate skill in the bedroom?

He'd visited the bastard everyday – well, tried to. But today he'd been told that he'd already discharged so that was where Naruto was heading now, back to their room to see if his soon to be conquest was at home.

Turning the corner the blonde heard rustling coming from his room, it seemed his roommate was indeed back and apparently looking for something. Interesting. Not really, well, unless that something was lube – wink, wink!

Apparently not, hmm... Sakura had mentioned him needing to take some kind of dizzy-pan or whatever she had called it.

Heh, so he got nervous about seeing him eh? That explained why he had been avoiding the blonde right. He was about to announce his presence but was stopped short when the raven began swaying.

Rushing forward, Naruto caught the half conscious Uchiha barely catching the mumbled, "Angel, you came to help me?" before the boy was completely taken by the darkness.

Panicking, the blonde ran as fast as he could – considering the burden of one Uchiha Sasuke in his arms – to find Tsunade-baba, she'd know what to do.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sat in her office, a relaxing cup of 'herbal tea' in her hands, when Naruto came crashing into her room.<p>

The blonde boy who was currently screeching – rather loudly she must add, even for him! – about the Uchiha being dead and her needing to help. She let out a sigh, looking up to find the blonde was being serious. "What happened brat?" She ushered him in pushing papers off the desk so that Naruto was able to place the unconscious boy on the make-shift bed.

"I didn't do anything!" the blonde pleaded "I just walked into the room and he was falling.. He was taking some pills.. the dizzy-pan ones!" Naruto watched with baited breath as Tsunade called up some of the medical staff to assist with Sasuke. Naruto felt as if the world was moving in slow motion as he watched the four medics arrive and attach an oxygen mask and various other beeping devices to his drugged up roommate.

Feeling his body start to shake, the blonde kitsune was only vaguely aware of Tsunade ushering him out and sitting him in a chair. She disappeared momentarily returning with a plastic cup of water.

In all Naruto's eighteen years he had never seen someone to try and commit suicide... until today. It was one of the male nurses – Kabuto was his name, he was new to the hospital, arrived shortly before Sasuke himself – who was the one to suggest the attempted suicide. Naruto wanted answers.

Why would his roommate want to die?

What was so bad as to make him panic when touched?

And why did he care about the icy prick?

Naruto decided that it probably had something to do with the funny feeling he first got when he encountered the teme, he presumed it was just a high attraction. After all, the boy _was _stunning!

Either way, Naruto thought he at least deserved an explanation, he was his roommate and would have to put up with the phobic. So why the big secret?

"Baa-Chan? Why is Sasuke.. well.. you know?" He asked in a small voice that Tsunade had never heard from the blonde before. She sighed sadly, knowing both boys' stories, she could empathize with them both. Two young men without a family to support them, thrust into the world of independence, both with trauma caused by greedy human pleasure in it's simplest form. It really was a shame.

"Look, Naruto all I can really tell you is that Sasuke's case is a lot like.. well a lot like your case before you began your – ahem – 'job'." Tsunade inwardly flinched at the look of pure pain and regret that flickered in Naruto's usually bright and mischievous looking eyes, turning them a dull lifeless blue-gray. In all honestly, if you didn't know Naruto as well as Tsunade did – didn't watch him throughout his stay at that damned place, didn't try mercilessly to save him as she did – you may not have even seen it. But Tsunade did.. oh yes, she saw it perfectly.

And it broke her heart every time.

Without so much as a word Naruto turned and walked out the back of the building. The older blonde knew exactly where he was going, and she wasn't going to stop him. He needed to be alone right now.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sasuke awoke to a steady beeping noise. Blinking open his eyes he was greeted with the purest of white, a huge light was straight ahead of him, he reached up trying to capture it, his mind dizzy and unable to process what was going on.<p>

"Am I –– am I dead?" he whispers to himself, as a reply there was a stirring beside him as a vision of the sun and sky gazed at him. "Angel?"

"Sasuke? Oh God your awake!" The 'Angel' fell away and vanished, taking with it the last hope Sasuke had. Tears forming in the young teens eyes, he rolled and wept into his pillow.

Naruto hadn't left Sasuke's side since he got back – from where you ask? Well, we don't feel like telling you just yet! – six long hours had passed since the Ice Prince had taken too many damn pills.

Six long hard _fucking _hours.

Six hours in which Naruto could have been having fun with Genma or even badgering Kakashi for some of his porn. So why the hell did he stick around?

He didn't care about some prissy bastard.

Well, that was a lie he _did _want to get him into his bed – he cared enough for _that_!

There was a stirring on the bed and the blonde instantly perked up. "S-Sasuke?" his voice no more than a whisper, not wanting to startle the younger male. The bedridden Uchiha's eyes fluttered and he muttered something Naruto couldn't quite catch. "Sasuke? Oh God your awake!"

Naruto was up in an instant, running out of the room to find Shizune, the nurse in charge of Sasuke's care.

When they got back to a weeping raven however, Naruto was instantly at his side, he attempted to move forward and hold him, but a sharp tug from Shizune stopped him. He looked down at the Uchiha and whispered soothing words. Soon the raven had calmed, he hiccuped and gazed teary-eyed up at Naruto.

"Dobe?"

Naruto smiled, he could live with the name this time. "Yeah it's me teme." At this Sasuke gave a weak smile and reached around for something. Naruto and Shizune watched cautiously, as Sasuke picked up the edge of the sheet, ripping a longish, thin piece and tying it on his wrist much to Shizune's dismay. He then motioned Naruto to do the same. Naruto did, somewhat confused, but hopeful that Sasuke was playing some kind of kinky sex game. What? Naruto was nothing if not optimistic.

"Don't leave." Sasuke said drifting off to sleep. Every now and then he'd give the make shift rope a tug, making sure Naruto was indeed still there.


End file.
